


OTP Prompt Fills(Lams and Jeffmads)

by gloriousdae



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Send me prompts, its gonna be gay tho so don't worry, otp prompts, tags will be added as it goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriousdae/pseuds/gloriousdae
Summary: Gonna be a collection of gay one shots. Read the first chapter for more information.





	1. So here's the dealio

So for this book I'm going to take OTP prompts and write them for the ships Jeffmads and Lams.  
But the catch? I have to write a story for both ship to fill the prompts.  
Comment any prompt, don't think too hard about the ships, because I think it'll be funny to have some prompts that fit Jeffmads perfectly but are something ridiculous for Lams, and vice versa.  
I might also toss in some Mullette at a later date. But I'm not sure.


	2. Flustered Kisses- Lams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Imagine Person B kissed Person A, usually the bold one, in a crowded public place. This leaves the usual shameless Person A a flustered mess.  
> In which John is Person B and Alexander is Person A, of course.

"Come on, Alex, I want to go to one more store, then we can go home." John says excitedly pulling his boyfriend by the hand with him down the mall towards Macy's.  
"We've been there three times in the last two hours." Alexander pouts as he felt the grip on his hand tighten as they entered a large pocket of people.  
"And I want to make sure I didn't miss anything we need there." John explains looking back at Alexander with a goofy smile the immigrant loved.  
Alexander would be down right lying if he said that smile, or even face, was the first part of John he fell in love with. It wasn't his spunk, his always positive attitude. No, the first thing he fell in love with was the way his voice sounded. It was like a song, always had a melody, one that could carry through a crowd, even if the words didn't. A melody that was slow and sweet most of the time, but could send shivers down Alexander's spine when it got quick and harsh. It was his freckles that he fell in love with next. First he heard his voice in the bar, then he saw a sweet freckled hand raise a glass to the ceiling, one that held the glass like a child would, so protective and proud. Then it was his smile, because someone in the crowded bar moved just in the way that his sweet innocent smile was present. Then there were those curls, so wild but tamed enough to stay in its usual ponytail. John was like an art piece, only something created by a master artist could be as beautiful and innocent as John. But now it was hard for him to decide which part of his boyfriend he adored over the other parts, an almost impossible question.  
"Alexander! Come on, you just about ran into that mother!" John's scold brought the immigrant's mind back to the moment. They were still in the dreadfully crowded mall, they were about in the middle of the large crowd now, John had pulled Alexander to a stop, mostly because he wasn't paying attention to where he was going enough to really be able to walk.  
"Oh, sorry." Alexander says shaking his head, looking around to try and locate the mother he apparently almost ran into, but couldn't seem to.  
"What were you thinking about that turned you into a human bulldozer?" John asks, then shook his head when he saw Alexander smirk, "you know what, never mind, I don't want to know." He adds on,  
"It wasn't anything bad. Just trying to figure out what I love most about you." Alexander says still smirking, then laughing softly at John's now light pink cheeks, his blue causing his freckles to stand out.  
"Alexander, stop that." John says shaking his head, but then stopped and smirked instead,  
"Oh no, you've gotten an idea, I'm scared." Alexander says,  
"You should be, or maybe you shouldn't be, up to you really." John says, he slipped the bag in his right hand onto his wrist and instead cupped Alexander's cheek,  
Before he had time to react to the hand on his face(which John was usually slow, gentle, never rushed), he was being kissed, it took a good four seconds for Alexander to fully react, kissing his boyfriend back, but too late, John pulled away.  
"Alexander, your cheeks are brighter than the Macy's sign!" John says joyfully, he must've been right because his cheeks did feel like they were burning. "Come on, I just want to check one thing, then we'll go home. Maybe your face won't melt off if I kiss you there."  
"Hey! They can't be that bright!" Alexander says, but they only got brighter as they entered the store and passed one of those stupid mirror covered pillars, Alexander had always hated those for no reason, now he had one.  
"Okay, now they're redder than... an apple!" John says through laughter, guiding his boyfriend to an escalator,  
"An apple? Really John? Out of all the red things in the world? You pick an apple?" Alexander asks with a soft laugh,  
"Yes. Because apples are great and bright and your face is great and bright. Do you have a problem with that?" John asks looking down the step at the one Alexander was on,  
"I don't have a problem with it. But you should leave words to me, you're better at being adorable." Alexander says,  
"Like you aren't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment other prompts you'd like me to do! Or make up one? I don't care, I just want prompts!


	3. Flustered Kisses- Jeffmads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Imagine Person B kissed Person A, usually the bold one, in a crowded public place. This leaves the usual shameless Person A a flustered mess.  
> In which James is Person B, and Thomas is Person A. Why? Because James can handle hiding how flustered he actually gets and Thomas doesn't know how to feeling in any situation.  
> Also, this will be referencing a thing referenced in another a Jeffmads story of mine, but I can't remember which and I'm too lazy to check. But it doesn't matter if you read the other thing or not because it'll restate what I'm talking about and really this add on is useless okay. Well, it's pretty much related to every Jeffmads fic besides Daises Of The Galaxy, that depressing hole is in its own world entirely.

Thomas hated crowds, always had, always will. He hated almost ever human being on the planet, so large crowds of said creatures weren't going to go over well with him.  
But he didn't hate James, of course he didn't, it was the opposite of hate for his best friend, well, now boyfriend, but that term was still weird to him in his head. It was this lack of hate for James that was to blame for him being in the crowded downtown square.  
James had some how convinced Thomas to go back and visit their hometown in Virginia. And not only to their hometown, but during the summer. Just to James' luck, Thomas forgot all about the art festival that happened every summer for as long as they could both remember. Thomas hadn't been since high school, that was because he left town as soon as he could, never wanted to return, while James would come visit his family every so often, he didn't have the same hatred for the town as Thomas did. Of course the hatred wasn't as much towards the town as it was his father, but that wasn't the point.  
Now the two were walking into the square an hour after the event started, James could tell before they even left the hotel that Thomas' nerves were high, so as soon as they began the walk James took hold of Thomas' hand and lead the way to the event. As always Thomas could feel the family circling of James thumb.  
"Take a breath, Thomas, you'll be fine." James says quietly as a large group of kids ran by, a few accidentally bumping into Thomas.  
Thomas nods, doing as he was told, but then shook his head. "It was useless." He mumbles,  
"Because you let it, you know it's not always useless." James says with a sigh,  
James lead Thomas out of the park, deciding they would walk the perimeter of the place once or twice, then they'd go and look at the many different art pieces. Maybe James would be lucky and get Thomas to go watch the band for a bit. That was a big maybe, he was lucky to get him this far.  
"What is making you the most nervous?" James asks, stopping on a corner off to the side so they weren't in anyone's way,  
"I don't know." Thomas mumbles with a shrug,  
"Take a second and think about it." James says giving a slight squeeze to Thomas' hand.  
There was a minute of silence from Thomas, but no where near silence around them. Loud conversations that could be heard from all directions, the distant sound of the local cover band playing a song that was recognized but unnamed in both of their heads.  
"This place gives me an uneasy feeling." Thomas finally whispers, James was amazed he could hear him.  
"For the same reasons we were talking about earlier?" James asks, Thomas nods, but he waited about five seconds before talking, to make sure he didn't want to say something. "You know what my answer to that is going to be, right?"  
Thomas nods again, "that I'm perfectly safe and it's okay to feel worried but I should keep reminding myself there's no reason to be." He practically was reciting what James repeated to him countless times since they arrived in the town,  
"And?" James asks, there was another part he had added that morning before they left,  
"And if I get completely uncomfortable to tell you and we'll go back to the hotel." Thomas adds,  
James gave a nod and a small smile, "now are you ready to continue on? I'd like to see some of the art while the cover band is playing." He says, he hasn't told Thomas, but there was a jazz band playing next, and he was hoping that he would make it that long. The jazz band was the reason James said they should leave later, so that way they would be there for it.  
"Yeah, I'm good." Thomas says, returning the smile, then beginning to follow James as he began walking again.  
They walked around the different art tents for about forty minutes, it only took another five minutes to get Thomas back to his usual self, but it would only take a second to get him to shut down again.  
"Hey! Tommy! Is it really you?" An unfamiliar male voice called, Thomas didn't turn to see him, he wasn't used to be called by his nickname by anyone other than James and that was rare, "and Jimmy?" The voice adds, now the pair turned to see, they were the only pair around it seem to have said nicknames.  
"Oh, Thomas, you're still here?" James asks politely, gently squeezing Thomas' hand again, their old middle school classmate who shared a name with Thomas, had given him the horrible nickname Tommy.  
"Only left for high school, my family moved back right after." The other Thomas explained with a shrug, "oh, you got married didn't you? Had some kids? How are they all?" He adds, oblivious to the fact that Thomas and James were holding hands apparently.  
James gave a nervous glance at Thomas, although he looked oddly calm.  
"I did get married, had two daughters and a son. But, they aren't around anymore." Thomas says rather quickly,  
"Ah, divorce can be a bitch." The other Thomas says,  
"Divorce would have been easy to cope with. No, sadly they all passed." Thomas says shaking his head slightly,  
"Oh..." the other Thomas was silent for a second, "I'm sorry about that."  
"It alright, happened years ago." Thomas says, glancing to James,  
"Did you ever find a girl?" The other Thomas asks looking at James as well,  
"Never was looking for one." James says simply, slightly swinging his and Thomas' hand forward.  
Now the other Thomas seemed to get it, smiling a bit more(his smile had fallen when he heard about Thomas' family), "oh? So you two, then?" He asks,  
Thomas looked at James, who gave a nod, "that's correct." James says simply,  
"That's a bit difficult to believe." The other Thomas says,  
"Whys that?" James asks,  
"Your family doesn't seem like the type to raise a gay." The other Thomas says, looking directly at Thomas now,  
"Family has nothing to do with it." James says quickly before Thomas could get anything out,  
The other Thomas gave a small frown, "you think it would with what I know about your family." He says, still not addressing James,  
"Family is a topic I rather not discuss any longer." Thomas says, now it was his turn to squeeze James' hand, but it wasn't the comforting squeeze James gave, but more a bit of distress,  
"Yes, anything else you needed, Thomas? I'm sure we'd both like to return to our normal lives." James says,  
The other Thomas gave a nod, "alright, maybe I'll see you two around?"  
"We leave town in two days, don't count on it." James says, then he began pulling Thomas away in the opposite direction. "Thank you." He says quietly,  
"For?" Thomas asks confused,  
"Staying calm, you handled that very well." James says with a smile, then without really thinking he pulled Thomas to a stop, then to the side of the pathway, he was amazed Thomas was just absentmindedly following, although maybe he shouldn't be, his nerves sometimes clouded his senses, he wouldn't realize what James' intentions were until they were happening if he was lucky.  
And he was. James was able to not only get Thomas to look at him, but to lean down enough for him to be able to comfortably kiss him. Thomas didn't seem to realize what was happening for a good ten seconds, because that's how long it took for him to pull away, James counted. He was smiling at the taller man, who he had gotten to actually blush, that was a rare feat.  
"Jimmy!" Thomas says quickly, shaking his head,  
"Yes, Tommy?" James asks with the slightest smirk,  
"Why'd you do that?" Thomas asks, smiling now,  
"You've said before that your mind goes blank when I do that, you looked like you had a lot on your mind that you didn't need." James says with a shrug, Thomas sighed but stayed silent, at least for a moment, then he let go of James' hand, then gently took his waist, pulling him closer before kissing him, James of course kissing him back. This time he forgot to count. When Thomas started a kiss it was always a lot... James didn't know the word, but it was something special he could never recreate no matter how many times he kissed Thomas. Although, maybe if he just continued kissing him he'd be able to get it one day. What was there to lose anyway? Either way he got to kiss his best friend, no, it was still new, boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write a happy scene like I did for Lams, didn't work out completely.


End file.
